


Najzwyczajniejsza sobota na świecie

by gizmolog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hogwarts Letters, Pre-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: Hermiona Granger ma już jedenaście lat - prawie dwanaście! - jest dużą dziewczynką i nie wierzy w takie niedorzeczności, jak magia. No, chyba że ktoś jej powie, że to ona jest czarownicą...Krótko mówiąc: Hermiona dostaje list z Hogwartu.





	Najzwyczajniejsza sobota na świecie

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał na potrzeby akcji Mikołajki 2018 na Forum Mirriel.
> 
> Treść listu napisana kursywą pochodzi z polskiego tłumaczenia powieści _Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny_ , została jedynie zmieniona na potrzeby jego tutejszego adresata.

Było zwyczajne sobotnie popołudnie pod koniec lipca, dość chłodne i trochę deszczowe, jak to się często zdarza w Wielkiej Brytanii bez względu na porę roku. Hermionie to nie przeszkadzało: i tak najbardziej lubiła spędzać czas w domu, a do tego ładna pogoda nie była jej niezbędna. Choć w duchu nawet ona przyznawała, że wolała, kiedy świeciło słońce, bo wtedy, z jakiegoś powodu (prawdopodobnie chodziło o atawizm i dostęp do witaminy D - ludzie to jednak zwierzęta solarne, co przekłada się nie tylko na czas ich typowej aktywności w ciągu doby, ale również nastawienie do danych warunków atmosferycznych) czuła się psychofizycznie lepiej. Ale nie miała wpływu na pogodę, dlatego pozostawało jej jedynie korzystać z tego, co przynosił dany dzień. Nie zamierzała się buntować, to byłoby bezsensowne.

Schodziła właśnie do kuchni, żeby przygotować sobie filiżankę herbaty - rodzice specjalnie dla niej kupili czajnik elektryczny i pozwalali jej z niego korzystać bez ich nadzoru, bo wiedzieli, że jest ostrożna i nie zrobi sobie krzywdy - kiedy usłyszała pukanie do drzwi wejściowych. Ze zdumienia aż zatrzymała się na trzecim od dołu stopniu. Pierwszy raz w życiu słyszała, żeby ktokolwiek użył kołatki, która w domyśle miała pełnić walory jedynie dekoracyjne (jej tato lubił motyw sowy i umieszczał go wszędzie, gdzie tylko była taka możliwość; jej mama nie miała nic przeciwko temu, o ile to on odkurzał te swoje bibeloty), do tej pory wszyscy korzystali z dzwonka. Ale, najwyraźniej, nie tym razem.

Pukanie powtórzyło się, a zaraz po tym rozległ się trochę jakby skrzypliwy głos starszej kobiety, niegłośny i dodatkowo przytłumiony grubymi drzwiami z litego drewna:

\- Halo? Jest tam kto? Panie Granger? Pani Granger?

Gdyby Hermiona nadal siedziała na piętrze, w swoim pokoju, z pewnością nie usłyszałaby ani słowa. Całkiem możliwe, że pukanie również by do niej nie dotarło, bo słuchała walkmana przez słuchawki, czytając. Lubiła robić więcej niż jedną rzecz na raz. Tato śmiał się, że podzielność uwagi Hermiona ma po mamie, a mama zawsze wtedy dodawała, że to ogólna cecha większości znanych jej kobiet. Cóż, Hermiona najwyraźniej nie była aż tak dziwaczna, jak uważali jej koledzy z klasy.

Zeszła z ostatnich stopni i podeszła do drzwi, żeby odpowiedzieć:

\- Jeśli jest pani umówiona na wizytę, to wejście do gabinetu znajduje się za prawym narożnikiem domu. Proszę kierować się biało-niebieskimi znakami.

Wątpiła, żeby tak było, bo nieznajoma nie określiła żadnego z jej rodziców jako _doktora_ ; może nawet nie wiedziała, że są stomatologami, a przecież nikt nie idzie do lekarza, o którym nie wie, że jest lekarzem.

\- Cóż, nie, nie jestem umówiona - wyjawiła kobieta z czymś na kształt lekkiej niepewności w głosie.

\- Rodzice przyjmują również nagłe przypadki. O ile wiem, nie mają dzisiaj wielu pacjentów, więc jedno z nich powinno znaleźć dla pani czas - zapewniła ją Hermiona uspokajająco.

\- Och... - Nieznajoma jakby przez chwilę nie wiedziała, co na to powiedzieć, ale szybko odzyskała zdolność mówienia. - Nie, ja nie jestem żadną pacjentką. Mam tu po prostu list dla panny Hermiony Granger.

Hermiona uniosła brwi ze zdumienia. Listonosz, w sobotę, o tej porze? Z listem do niej? I to najwyraźniej poleconym? To było znacznie więcej niż tylko dziwne.

\- Polecony? - upewniła się na wszelki wypadek.

\- Przez kogo polecony? - zdziwiła się z kolei jej rozmówczyni.

\- Nie wiem - przyznała Hermiona, odnosząc pewne wrażenie, że wymiana zdań zaczyna powoli krążyć wśród oparów absurdu. - Nie wiem przecież, kto jest nadawcą.

\- Nadawcą czego?

\- No tego listu. - Hermiona zaczynała się już trochę niecierpliwić. Miała ochotę na herbatę, a w jej pokoju czekała na nią niedokończona powieść! - Listu poleconego, który ma pani dla mnie.

Za drzwiami przez dłuższą chwilę panowała cisza, jakby nieznajoma całkowicie zaniemówiła. Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami i odwróciła się, żeby odejść, ale nie zdążyła do końca zrealizować swoich planów.

\- To nie jest list polecony - przyznała kobieta.

\- To proszę go wrzucić do skrzynki - rzuciła Hermiona przez ramię, po czym zdecydowanie ruszyła w kierunku kuchni.

\- Ale ja muszę go doręczyć do rąk własnych! - Dogoniło ją cichnące z każdym jej krokiem wołanie.

Hermiona westchnęła i niechętnie zawróciła do drzwi, żeby niespodziewany gość usłyszał ją bez krzyczenia. Była zbyt dobrze wychowana, żeby krzyczeć, szczególnie w pomieszczeniach. Nawet kiedy jej rodziców nie było akurat w pobliżu.

\- Wobec tego - powiedziała, starając się nie cedzić słów przez zęby; na to też była zbyt dobrze wychowana, ale czasem jej się zdarzało, szczególnie kiedy ktoś ją wyjątkowo irytował - proszę wrócić, kiedy moi rodzice będą w domu. Nie wolno mi otwierać drzwi nieznajomym.

\- Jestem profesof McGonagall, a ty jesteś Hermiona Granger. Nie jesteśmy nieznajomymi, prawda?

Hermiona pozwoliła sobie na przewrócenie oczami, bo nikt jej w tej chwili nie mógł zobaczyć. Czy ta kobieta uważała ją za aż tak naiwną? To przecież sztandarowy przykład tekstu, jakim częstują dzieci dorośli, którzy chcą im zrobić coś złego. Ta kobieta musiała być jakiegoś rodzaju oszustką albo może złodziejką. Porywaczka też wchodziła w grę, na dobrą sprawę. Ale w to, żeby była morderczynią, nawet Hermiona przy swojej bujnej wyobraźni raczej nie wierzyła. Choć w sumie nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

\- Proszę wrócić o wpół do siódmej wieczorem, moi rodzice będą wtedy w domu. - Hermiona uzupełniła swoje wcześniejsze słowa o dodatkową informację i postanowiła na tym zakończyć rozmowę. Nie miała tej kobiecie nic więcej do powiedzenia.

Prawdę mówiąc, była trochę zaniepokojona. Nie wystraszona, oczywiście, że nie, nie tak łatwo było ją wystraszyć, ale wizyta dziwnej staruszki, która _nadal_ pukała do drzwi i nawoływała Hermionę po imieniu czy raczej nazwisku ( _Panno Granger, proszę otworzyć drzwi!_ ), wzbudziła w niej pewne obawy. Zrezygnowawszy z przygotowania herbaty - czajnik był dość głośny, kiedy woda zaczynała osiągać temperaturę wrzenia, i Hermiona mogłaby nie usłyszeć, gdyby ktoś na przykład stłukł szybę w oknie, żeby dostać się do domu, więc wolała nie ryzykować - poszła do kuchni po coś do obrony przed ewentualnym napastnikiem. Po cichu otwierała szuflady i przeglądała ich zawartość, nie mogąc się zdecydować; noże, które przyszły jej do głowy jako pierwsi i dość oczywiści kandydaci, niestety odpadały, bo te, których wolno jej było używać, były zbyt tępe albo za krótkie, a inne przybory kuchenne wydawały jej się trochę jakby nieprzydatne. W końcu zdecydowała się na metalowy tłuczek do mięsa, który od biedy mógł jej posłużyć jako broń, oraz największą pokrywkę, jaką znalazła, w roli tarczy. Dodatkowo jedno z drugim razem wzięte w ostateczności mogło jej posłużyć jako zestaw do wzbudzenia alarmu, bo wcale nie wątpiła, że gdyby nagle zaczęła z całej siły walić tłuczkiem w pokrywkę, jej rodzice zostawiliby wszystko, co w danej chwili robili (tu w wyobraźni Hermiony pojawili się pacjenci z szeroko otwartymi ustami i jeszcze szerzej otwartymi oczami oraz nietrzymana przez nikogo włączona borownica wijąca się jak wąż w powietrzu), i pobiegliby sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Hermiona nigdy nie robiła wokół siebie zamieszania, więc coś takiego na pewno zaniepokoiłoby oboje nie na żarty.

Kiedy szła z kuchni w kierunku drzwi wejściowych, przy których znajdowały się schody prowadzące na piętro, nie słyszała już ani stukania, ani innych odgłosów. Zatrzymała się, żeby przez chwilę nasłuchiwać, ale do jej uszu nadal nie docierały żadne dźwięki, poza może odrobinę przyśpieszonym biciem jej serca i ledwie słyszalnym warkotem dwóch samochodów przejeżdżających jej ulicą. Na wszelki wypadek sprawdziła, czy drzwi do wszystkich pomieszczeń na parterze - nawet łazienki, w której też znajdowało się okno, choć niewielkie i umieszczone dość wysoko - są otwarte, żeby lepiej słyszeć, czy nie dzieje się tam coś niepokojącego, a potem skierowała kroki do swojego pokoju. Usiadła z książką na fotelu, jak poprzednio, choć tym razem oczywiście nie założyła słuchawek ani nie włączyła walkmana; środki ostrożności, jakie zastosowała na dole, byłyby bezsensowne, gdyby sama się dobrowolnie prawie ogłuszyła. Więc zamiast podczas czytania słuchać muzyki, nadstawiała uszu. Nadal niczego nie słyszała, co jednak, o dziwo, przeszkadzało w czytaniu znacznie bardziej niż całkiem głośna muzyka, jakiej słuchała przedtem. Widać podzielność uwagi miała swoje granice, nawet jeśli tylko podczas czytania. Po całkiem długim czasie spędzonym bezproduktywnie na próbach dalszego zagłębiania się w treść powieści, a tak naprawdę spędzonym praktycznie wyłącznie na nasłuchiwaniu odgłosów z parteru, Hermiona zamknęła książkę, wyszła z pokoju i, trzymając z jednej ręce tłuczek, a w drugiej pokrywkę, usiadła na najwyższym stopniu, z którego miała świetny widok na drzwi wejściowe oraz korytarz na parterze. Pozostało jej czekać na powrót rodziców. Cóż, dochodziła druga po południu, oba gabinety stomatologiczne w soboty były czynne do czwartej, więc jeśli nie będzie żadnych nieprzewidzianych wizyt stałych pacjentów ani nagłych przypadków, rodzice powinni wrócić za niewiele ponad dwie godziny. Miała nadzieję, że na tyle wystarczy jej cierpliwości. I nerwów.

Dopiero zgrzyt klucza w zamku uświadomił jej, jak dużo czasu minęło. Poruszyła się lekko i poczuła, jak bardzo jej pośladki zdrętwiały od (najpewniej) dwugodzinnego siedzenia na twardej podłodze. Wstała powoli, krzywiąc się z bólu, po czym ruszyła w dół. Była mniej więcej z połowie schodów, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły i ukazała się w nich jej mama, a zaraz za nią tata. Chyba nigdy wcześniej w swoim życiu Hermiona nie była tak szczęśliwa na widok swoich rodziców. Kochała ich, oczywiście, ale od lat uważała się za dużą dziewczynkę, która nie musi we wszystkim polegać na mamie i tacie, bo jest tak samodzielna, jak tylko jej na to pozwalają. A że jej rodzice, pewni jej odpowiedzialności, pozwalali jej na stosunkowo - w porównaniu do innych dzieci w jej wieku - dużo, to Hermiona czuła się już prawie dorosła. Co nie zmienia faktu, że cieszyła się, kiedy nie była sama w domu. Szczególnie tego konkretnego dnia.

Stała już u podnóża schodów, kiedy zdejmujący buty rodzice w końcu ją zauważyli. Mama tylko lekko uniosła brwi, za to tato skłonił się Hermionie dwornie, ze słowami:

\- Witaj, szlachetny panie.

Mama westchnęła. Hermiona domyślała się, że mama najchętniej spytałaby wprost, co się stało, ale obie wiedziały doskonale, że żarty taty przynosiły często lepsze skutki niż bezpośredniość mamy. Pytana wprost, Hermiona czasami nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć, zwłaszcza jeśli nie była pewna tematu. Z tatą zaczynało się od żartów, których miał, wydawało się, nieskończenie duży zapas, ale potem Hermiona dość szybko - a im starsza się stawała, tym szybciej to następowało - traciła cierpliwość do jego braku powagi i bez ogródek mówiła, co jej leżało na sercu. Od paru lat była świadoma tej jego taktyki, a mimo to jakoś wciąż dawała się na nią nabrać. Nadawała z tatą na tych samych falach, jak mawiała mama, nawet jeśli z wiekiem wydawała się coraz bardziej upodabniać do mamy.

Tym razem wystarczyło, żeby spojrzała na trzymane wciąż w rękach przybory kuchenne, żeby zrozumieć, o czym mówił tato. Uniosła wyżej pokrywkę, żeby zasłonić nią częściowo swój tułów, po czym wycelowała w tatę tłuczkiem i zawołała:

\- En garde!

Tato uniósł ręce w geście poddania.

\- Nie rób mi krzywdy, szlachetny panie! - zaskomlał bardzo przekonująco. - Jestem jeno skromnym medykiem, nie mam ci ja nawet żadnej broni!

\- Och, no dobrze - stwierdziła Hermiona, która mimo przeczytania tysiąca i jednej książki o rycerzach nie umiała naśladować stylu ich mówienia i w przeciwieństwie do swojego taty nie była dobrą aktorką. - Chodź do kuchni, skromny medyku, każę kucharce, żeby dała ci coś do jedzenia - dodała ciszej, na wypadek, gdyby mama mogła ją usłyszeć przez szum wody dobiegający z łazienki.

\- Dobry pomysł - odparł tato praktycznie szeptem.

Hermiona nie była pewna, czy chodzi mu o jedzenie, czy o ściszenie głosu.

Ruszyła przodem w stronę kuchni, a wtedy tato chwycił ją od tyłu, przyciskając jej ramiona do tułowia i ze złośliwym chichotem powiedział:

\- Ha! Mam cię, szlachetny panie! Wcale nie jestem medykiem, tylko wygłodniałym smokiem i teraz cię zjem!

Hermiona roześmiała się. Gdyby nie miała w ręce tłuczka, którym mogła zrobić tacie krzywdę - w końcu wzięła akurat tłuczek właśnie po to, żeby zrobić komuś krzywdę - może starałaby się walczyć. Taka zazwyczaj była kolej ich zabaw, tylko że zwykle Hermiona nie była wtedy uzbrojona. Ale tato najwyraźniej ufał w jej wyczucie sytuacji i nie spodziewał się z jej strony żadnego zagrożenia. Jak zawsze, zresztą.

Myśl o tłuczku sprawiła, że Hermionie zrobiło się trochę niedobrze. Wzięła go z kuchni, bo była gotowa go użyć, była gotowa kogoś zranić. Oczywiście byłby to ktoś, kto chciałby zrobić krzywdę _jej_ , więc prawdopodobnie powinna czuć się przynajmniej po części usprawiedliwiona, ale jednak. Widać nie była tak odważna, jak jej się wydawało. Nie nadawała się na rycerza.

Te ostatnie słowa powtórzyła na głos i jakimś sposobem nagle z uścisku wygłodniałego smoka znalazła się w łagodnych objęciach taty.

\- Dlaczego nie? - spytał tato. - Możesz być, kim chcesz. Rycerzem. Rycerką. Baleriną. Baletmistrzem. Policjantem.

\- Policjantką - weszła mu w słowo Hermiona. To nie była ich pierwsza rozmowa tego typu.

\- Premierem - ciągnął tato zgodnie z tradycją.

\- Kosmonautą.

\- Kucharką.

\- Lekarką medycyny.

\- A nawet stomatologii - wtrącił tato z udawaną złośliwością. - Albo weterynarii.

\- Albo chorób wenerycznych - zażartowała Hermiona.

\- Moja córka! Takie słowa! - Tato aż ją puścił, żeby chwycić się za serce. Hermiona o tym wiedziała, bo odwróciła się, żeby zobaczyć, co robi. - Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, co to znaczy, dziecko?!

\- Wiem! To znaczy...

\- Nie! - zagrzmiał gromkim głosem. - Nie chcę wiedzieć!

\- To ty nie wiesz, co to znaczy, tato? - Hermiona zatroskała się teatralnie.

\- To już lepiej zostań kopaczem rowów! - Tato z miejsca zmienił temat i wyrzucił ręce w powietrze, jakby uważał, że świat się kończy.

\- Kopaczem _grobów_ \- poprawiła go Hermiona.

\- _Rozkopywaczem_ grobów - skorygował ją tato.

\- Znaczy Indianą Jonesem? - upewniła się Hermiona.

\- Jeśli chcesz, to czemu by nie. - Tato wzruszył ramionami. - Możesz zostać każdym, kim chcesz.

\- Nawet czarownicą?

\- Nawet hinduską księżniczką.

Kilka ostatnich zdań wymienili ze sobą w drodze do kuchni, w której mama już wyjmowała z lodówki i szafek produkty, żeby przygotować kolację.

\- To mi będzie potrzebne - powiedziała spokojnie, wskazując na tłuczek.

Hermiona bez dyskusji i bez słowa położyła oba elementy swojego niedawnego uzbrojenia na stole.

\- Wszyscy rycerze i hinduskie księżniczki proszeni są o umycie rąk - zaordynowała następnie mama.

\- A czarownice? - dopytał się tato tylko po to, żeby się z nią podroczyć.

\- Czarownice też.

Hermiona i tato posłusznie udali się do łazienki, po czym wrócili do kuchni, żeby pomóc w przygotowaniu jedzenia. Zwyczajem w ich rodzinie było, że na przemian mama i tato zarządzali, co ma być na kolację, i to z nich, które wybierało, zostawało głównym kucharzem, któremu reszta pomagała. Hermiona wiedziała, że za jakiś czas i ona dołączy do tej puli osób decyzyjnych, na razie jednak nie bardzo jeszcze umiała gotować, więc nie mogła zostać osobą przygotowującą posiłek w największym stopniu. Ale nie mogła się już doczekać, kiedy to nastąpi.

Jakoś tak się stało, że podczas pracy, podczas wymiany zdań na każdy temat i żaden, Hermiona sama z siebie powiedziała rodzicom, co się stało, kiedy ich nie było. To zawsze działało, nawet kiedy zawodziły żarty taty, ale Hermiona nie miała nic przeciwko temu. I tak nie miała przed rodzicami tajemnic.

\- Czyli możemy się spodziewać wieczornego gościa - podsumował w końcu tato.

Hermiona przytaknęła.

\- Powiedziałam tej pani, żeby przyszła o wpół do siódmej. Chciałam, żebyśmy byli już po kolacji i żebyście trochę odpoczęli po pracy. Może powinnam była jej powiedzieć, żeby przyszła jutro... - zatroskała się nagle.

\- Nie, dziś wieczorem będzie dobrze - zdecydowała mama. - To prawdopodobnie coś pilnego, skoro ta kobieta była taka nieustępliwa.

I to było wszystko na ten temat. Rozmowa potoczyła się dalej, dotycząca zupełnie innych rzeczy, a Hermiona zyskała spokój, którego wcześniej nie potrafiła osiągnąć w żaden inny sposób. Na kolację z niewyjaśnionego powodu, którego mogła się tylko domyślać (tak jak mama mogła się tylko domyślać, dlaczego Hermiona pocałowała ją w policzek, kiedy siadali do stołu, i za co jej wtedy podziękowała), było wszystko, co lubiła najbardziej. Mieli potem oczywiście dużo zmywania, ale dla tego konkretnego zestawu potraw Hermiona była skłonna posprzątać całą kuchnię od podłogi aż po sufit, choć akurat sprzątania kuchni szczerze nie lubiła. Jak miała być szczera, to już wolała sprzątać łazienki. Ale sprzątanie łazienek nie przypadało na sobotnie wieczory, w przeciwieństwie do zmywania naczyń po kolacji, oczywiście.

Kolejne tego dnia pukanie do drzwi rozległo się punktualnie o siódmej trzydzieści. Mama wyłączyła telewizor cicho ustawiony na wiadomości - cała rodzina wieczorami oglądała serwisy informacyjne, żeby wiedzieć, co się dzieje w kraju i na świecie, a tym razem ściszyli dźwięk, żeby usłyszeć ewentualne stukanie, bo Hermiona powiedziała rodzicom, że za pierwszym razem nieznajoma nie użyła dzwonka, z czego wszyscy wysnuli wniosek, że i za drugim razem może być podobnie - a tato wstał, żeby otworzyć ich oczekiwanemu gościowi.

Przez chwilę słychać było dobiegające z korytarza stłumione głosy, a potem do salonu weszła starsza kobieta, która, choć wyglądała całkiem zwyczajnie, to jednak sprawiała bardzo _niezwyczajne_ wrażenie. Całkiem możliwe, że z powodu spiczastego kapelusza, jaki miała na głowie, choć niekoniecznie dlatego - w końcu królowa też nosiła różne kapelusze, i choć jej nie były tak wysokie, to czasem wyglądały dziwnie. Przynajmniej w oczach Hermiony. Ten kapelusz może i był dziwniejszy niż jakikolwiek kapelusz królowej, a nosząca go kobieta może i wydawała się starsza od Elżbiety II, ale Hermionie wydawało się, że to nie wszystko. Że to nawet nie _połowa_ tego, co w tej kobiecie było takie nietypowe.

Obie z mamą oczywiście stały, kiedy ich gość wszedł do pokoju i przedstawił się, a usiadły dopiero wtedy, kiedy nieznajoma zajęła miejsce we wskazanym jej fotelu. Tato dołączył do reszty rodziny siedzącej na sofie, mama zaproponowała herbatę, a później zapanowała niezręczna cisza.

\- Hermiona wspomniała, że ma pani dla niej list - odezwał się wreszcie tato, z jakiegoś powodu niezbyt pewnym głosem.

\- Tak, oczywiście. - Kobieta odstawiła filiżankę i sięgnęła do kieszeni płaszcza. Ten płaszcz też był inny od wszystkich, jakie Hermiona dotychczas widziała, choć nie aż tak dziwny, jak kapelusz. - Proszę. - Położyła kopertę na stoliku, gdzie stały już filiżanki i imbryk.

Mama wzięła list do ręki, żeby bez słowa podać go Hermionie. Nieznajoma wydawała się zdziwiona, że dorośli nie zdecydowali przeczytać listu pierwsi, ale Hermiona dokładnie tego się spodziewała. Rodzice obdarzali ją zaufaniem, podobnie jak ona ich.

Dlatego po przeczytaniu listu po raz pierwszy nie spytała gościa, czy to nie jest jakiś żart, choć miała na to ogromną ochotę. Bo to przecież nie mogło być na serio, prawda? To nie mogło być... _możliwe_. Ale gdyby teraz zaczęła zadawać pytania, to jej rodzice nie mieliby pojęcia, o czym mowa, a to byłoby nie w porządku wobec nich. I prawdopodobnie wobec tej kobiety też. I na pewno wobec samej Hermiony. W związku z tym Hermiona odkaszlnęła, po czym przeczytała na głos:

\- _Szanowna panno Granger, mamy przyjemność poinformowania pani, że została Pani przyjęta do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Dołączamy listę niezbędnych książek i wyposażenia. Rok szkolny rozpoczyna się pierwszego września. Oczekujemy pani sowy nie później niż trzydziestego pierwszego lipca. Z wyrazami szacunku, Minerva McGonagal, zastępca dyrektora._

Cisza, jaka zapanowała po treści listu, była jeszcze bardziej ogłuszająca niż poprzednio, choć Hermionie wydawało się to wcześniej niemożliwe.

Z drugiej strony istnienie magii też wydawało jej się wcześniej niemożliwe...

\- Sowy? - powtórzył w końcu tato Hermiony, jakby to było jedyne słowo, jakie do niego dotarło.

Znając go jednak, było to całkiem możliwe.

\- Tak - podchwyciła skwapliwie autorka listu. - W naszym świecie, świecie czarodziejów, listy przenoszą sowy.

\- Ale my nie mamy sowy - zauważył tato z wyraźnym żalem w głosie.

Hermiona doskonale wiedziała, że marzeniem jej taty jeszcze z czasów dzieciństwa było posiadanie prawdziwej sowy. W sumie wiedzieli o tym wszyscy członkowie rodziny Grangerów, tylko nikt nigdy nie chciał się na to zgodzić - najpierw jego rodzice, a potem jego żona. Hermiona zresztą też. Całkiem lubiła sowy, ale nie wyobrażała sobie trzymania jednej w ich domu. Ptak byłby przecież nieszczęśliwy, jeszcze bardziej, niż te w ogrodach zoologicznych.

\- Cóż, to dość oczywiste, skoro jesteście państwo mugolami - zgodziła się profesor McGonagall.

\- Kim jesteśmy? - spytała mama.

\- Mugolami - powtórzył ich gość trochę wolniej i wyraźniej. - Tak nazywamy osoby urodzone bez magii.

Sądząc po minie mamy, chyba uważała ona to słowo za tak samo dziwne, jak Hermiona. Z drugiej strony wiele nowych słów wydaje się dziwnych, kiedy poznaje się je po raz pierwszy, a potem człowiek się przyzwyczaja - Hermiona uznała, że ze słowami typowymi dla świata czarodziejów jest najpewniej podobnie. Dlatego nie wyraziła na głos swojej opinii na temat dziwności słowa _mugol_ \- podobnie jak jej mama, była na to również zbyt dobrze wychowana.

\- Rozumiem - powiedziała mama. - Ale jak zatem, skoro nie mamy sowy, mamy ją wysłać do trzydziestego pierwszego lipca?

\- To nie będzie konieczne - zapewniła ich profesor McGonagall. - Sowy wysyłają tylko uczniowie z czarodziejskich rodzin, którzy otrzymują taki sam list sowią pocztą. Dzięki temu mamy pewność, że list do nich dotarł. A że _państwa córce_ list dostarczyłam osobiście, jak wszystkim dzieciom z rodzin mugoli, to żadne potwierdzenie wysyłane sową nie jest konieczne.

\- Szkoda - westchnął tato.

Za plecami Hermiony mama szturchnęła tatę w bok, prawie niezauważalnie, jeśli nie liczyć lekkiego wzdrygnięcia się taty.

Hermiona tymczasem przeglądała załączony do listu spisy niezbędnych przedmiotów, takich jak strój, podręczniki i pozostałe wyposażenie, wśród którego największe wrażenie zrobiła na niej różdżka. Prawdziwa czarodziejska różdżka! Tylko... skąd miała ją wziąć?

\- Gdzie to wszystko można kupić? - spytała, pokazując nauczycielce listę, po czym podała ją mamie, żeby też się mogła z nią zapoznać.

\- Najbliższe, najliczniejsze i najłatwiej dostępne dla mugoli sklepy można znaleźć na ulicy Pokątnej w Londynie - poinformowała ich kobieta. - Sprzedają tam również sowy - dodała z ledwie dostrzegalnym uśmieszkiem.

Oczy taty rozbłysły, a mama tylko pokręciła głową.

\- To wszystko jest oczywiście bardzo interesujące - odezwała się mama ponownie. - I odrobinę niespotykane, chociaż... - Spojrzała na Hermionę z uśmiechem.

\- Zawsze wiedzieliśmy, że nasza córka jest niezwykła - dodał tato. - Muszę przyznać, że nie jestem specjalnie zaskoczony. Może trochę, bo przecież to magia, kto by się spodziewał, ale z pewnością nie jakoś wyjątkowo.

Mama skinęła głową.

\- Kwestia w tym, że to jest dla nas bardzo nowe i zupełnie nieznane - ciągnęła. - Już teraz mamy wiele pytań, jak choćby o dokładne położenie tej ulicy Pokątnej i o to, jak się tam dostać, bo nie sądzę, żeby mógł tam wejść każdy, kto nie jest czarodziejem.

\- I o sowy - wtrącił się tato skwapliwie. Mama tym razem z jakiegoś powodu nie zareagowała. - Bo to oczywiście nic niezwykłego, że osoby niemagiczne nie trzymają sów, ale jak wobec tego będziemy się mogli skontaktować z Hermioną, kiedy ona będzie w szkole, a my tu? Czy sowy są jedynym sposobem kontaktu w świecie czarodziejów? Bo rozumiem, że sowy to listonosze, ale w takim przypadku co z telefonami, na przykład?

\- Nie mamy telefonów - ucięła profesor McGonagall.

\- No widzi pani. - Tato rozłożył ręce. - Jest mnóstwo rzeczy, o których nie wiemy, nad którymi musimy się zastanowić, o które musimy spytać. Nie możemy podjąć decyzji tak od razu.

\- Jakiej decyzji? - zdziwił się ich gość.

\- Czy powinniśmy posłać Hermionę do Hogwartu - wyjaśniła mama.

Hermiona bardzo chciała uczyć się w Hogwarcie, bo to przecież magia! Różdżki, kociołki, zaklęcia i eliksiry! Zupełnie nowe dziedziny wiedzy, coś, o czym nie miała żadnego pojęcia, coś kompletnie nowego do nauczenia się i poznania! Kto nie chciałby się uczyć takich rzeczy?

Z drugiej strony rozumiała jednak, że jej chęci to nie wszystko. Jej rodzice zawsze podejmowali decyzje, które były dla nich najlepsze, więc jeśli uznają, że Hogwart nie jest dla niej, to Hermionie pozostanie przyjąć to do wiadomości i iść do innej szkoły. Trudno. Nie można mieć w życiu wszystkiego, czego się pragnie, prawda? To tak po prostu nie działa.

Profesor McGonagall lekko zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Chyba państwo nie rozumiecie - stwierdziła. - Hermiona ma magię.

\- Czy przestanie ją mieć, jeśli nie będzie się uczyć w Hogwarcie? - spytał tato.

\- Nie - przyznała nauczycielka.

Tato wykonał gest, jakby chciał powiedzieć: _No właśnie!_

\- I w tym tkwi problem - ciągnął ich gość. - Hermiona jest magiczna i pozostanie magiczna czy będzie się uczyć magii, czy nie.

\- Jaki problem ma pani na myśli? - zainteresowała się mama.

\- Magicznym dzieciom zdarzają się epizody tak zwanej przypadkowej magii - wyjaśniła profesor McGonagall. - To drobne zdarzenia, których nie sposób wytłumaczyć w żaden inny sposób. Bywają bardzo różne, od poruszania przedmiotami i niszczenia ich, poprzez zmienianie ich cech, jak kolor, kształt czy wielkość, aż po skrajnie nieliczne przypadki tworzenia czy uzdrawiania. W większości jednak są to epizody destrukcyjne w ten czy inny sposób. Niewielkie, często nawet łatwe do zignorowania, ale niezaprzeczalnie istniejące.

\- Hermiona zwykle porusza czymś na odległość - przyznała mama.

\- Czasem też przewiduje jakieś drobne zdarzenia albo pogodę, choć to zdarza się rzadko i nieregularnie - zauważył tato.

\- Okładki książek, które czytam, zmieniają kolor, jeśli jestem wyjątkowo smutna albo wesoła. A kilka razy czcionka zmieniła kształt albo wielkość, jeśli oryginalną było mi bardzo trudno czytać - dodała Hermiona.

\- Kwestia w tym - kontynuowała nauczycielka po chwili, może kiedy uznała, że nikt nie zamierza dodać już nic więcej - że z wiekiem te epizody zyskują na sile, a zwykle również na częstotliwości. Szczególnie intensywne stają się, kiedy dzieci kończą trzynaście lat. Czasem wcześniej. Jeśli przedtem nie dostaną do ręki odpowiednio dla nich dobranej różdżki i nie zaczną się przy jej pomocy uczyć świadomego panowania nad magią, może dojść do nieszczęścia. Zniszczenia mogą być ogromne. Młody czarodziej może całkowicie stracić kontrolę i doprowadzić do śmierci innych albo siebie. A bywa i gorzej.

\- Może być coś gorszego od śmierci? - spytała Hermiona niepewnie.

Rodzice spojrzeli na nią ze smutkiem, a profesor McGonagall pokiwała głową.

\- O tak - odparła, wyraźnie przygnębiona, zupełnie jakby kiedyś już coś takiego widziała. - Niestety może.

Przez chwilę panowała kompletna cisza, bardziej przygniatająca niż wszystkie poprzednie okresy milczenia razem wzięte. W końcu mama westchnęła, spojrzała na tatę, który kiwnął jej głową w niemej odpowiedzi, i powiedziała:

\- Rozumiemy. Hermiona musi nauczyć się panować nad swoją magią, to oczywiste. Ale nadal chcielibyśmy wiedzieć więcej i o świecie czarodziejów, i o samym Hogwarcie. Czy znalazłaby pani dla nas czas w przyszłym tygodniu? Zamkniemy gabinet na cały dzień i będziemy mogli rozmawiać dowolnie długo - zaproponowała.

\- Oczywiście - zgodziła się nauczycielka bez wahania. - Powiedzmy w środę? Albo może w przyszłą sobotę? Mam całą wolną, wszystkie odwiedziny u mugolskich rodzin powinnam zakończyć do piątku.

\- Sobota będzie idealna - uznał tato. - Przygotujemy wszelkie pytania, jakie przyjdą nam do głowy.

\- Odpowiem na każde, na jakie będę mogła. O pewnych rzeczach nie wolno nam mówić, ale poza tymi szczególnymi przypadkami nie widzę przeciwwskazań.

\- Może będziemy się też mogli wybrać wtedy na ulicę Pokątną? Wszyscy razem? - dorzuciła Hermiona.

\- Bardzo dobry pomysł - zgodziła się mama.

Profesor McGonagall skinęła głową i wstała, żeby się pożegnać. Tato odprowadził ją do drzwi, a mama poszła do pokoju używanego przez rodziców jako gabinet, żeby z biurka wyjąć gruby notatnik, który przyniosła z powrotem do salonu.

\- To zeszyt, w którym będziemy zapisywać wszystko, co nam przyjdzie do głowy w związku z magią, światem czarodziejów i Hogwartem - oznajmiła, kiedy tato wrócił. - Niech leży na telewizorze, żeby nie zaśmiecał stolika, kiedy akurat nikt w nim nie pisze. - Z tymi słowami, zamiast położyć go na wyznaczone miejsce, podała go Hermionie, jakby wiedziała, że jej córka już nie może się doczekać, aż będzie mogła zacząć zapisywać swoje pytania. - O dziewiątej do łóżka - przypomniała mama, wychodząc.

\- Co znaczy, że masz niecałe pół godziny - mruknął jej tato do ucha.

Hermiona skinęła głową, zajęta już pisaniem. Miała _mnóstwo_ pytań. Wiedziała, że do dziewiątej nie zdąży ich wszystkich zanotować. Była jednak gotowa - ten jeden raz - złamać zasady i pisać również w łóżku, pod kołdrą, z latarką, którą zwykle wykorzystywała przy czytaniu _nieodparcie_ interesujących książek. Nie chciała o niczym zapomnieć, nawet gdyby okazało się rano, że to był tylko sen.


End file.
